witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger Hunt
And the winners are... In what turned out to be an amazingly close competition, four of our competitors finished the Hunt, scoring a perfect 200,000 points! That meant that we had to decide between them based upon the time taken to complete the missions. We checked and double-checked — and in the end, Commander_Mann was our fastest finisher, followed swiftly by Spirit_Ray and Firefly_877. Thanks to everyone who helped make this a fabulously fun Scavenger Hunt! Are you at PAX Prime this year and are a fan of The Witcher? Join the Witcher Scavenger Hunt and navigate your way around PAX Prime through fun and crazy tasks to complete win cool prizes! Here is a list of your missions. Take a photo or video and tag your posts with #WitcherPAXHunt to rack up as many points as you can for a chance to win one of our prize packs. Check the leaderboard each day so you know exactly where you stand. And don’t forget to follow Wikia on Twitter or Instagram for any surprises! Ready? HUNT! Missions 'Witcher Booth Missions' *Take a selfie with a Witcher cosplayer - 5,000 points *Get a photo of yourself and the Witcher unicorn - 5,000 points *Photo of yourself participating in Witcher Pop Qwiz - 5,000 points *Photo of you drinking your choice of “potion” at the Witcher booth - 5,000 points 'Corsair Mission (Booth 3342)' *Find George Lampard, Corsair marketing coordinator, at the Cosair booth. and ask him about the Strafe keyboard. Get a pic with him and/or the keyboard. - 5,000 points 'Gunnar Mission (Booth 4235)' *Take a selfie wearing a pair of Gunnar glasses at the Gunnar booth. - 5,000 points 'JINX Mission' *Take a photo of a Witcher booth staff member wearing an official JINX Witcher t-shirt. - 5,000 points 'NVIDIA Mission (Booth 252)' *Take a selfie at the NVIDIA booth with the NVIDIA logo in the background. - 5,000 points 'Dark Horse Mission' *Go to the Dark Horse booth, and take a selfie with latest issue of The Witcher: Fox Children. - 5,000 points 'Microsoft Mission (Booth 412, 422, 432)' *Take a picture of the Xbox logo at the Microsoft booth. - 5,000 points 'Other Missions' *Take a photo of a Griffin ANYWHERE at PAX - 5,000 points *Take a photo of a white wolf ANYWHERE at PAX - 5,000 points *Take a photo of yourself at Witcher panel along with your favorite quote - 10,000 points *Make a video of you in a spell showdown with another PAX attendee - 10,000 points *Find people playing Gwent in the wild at PAX - 10,000 points *Selfie showing you “slaying” any mythological beast - 10,000 points *Get a photo with a Witcher comic book by Penny Arcade - 50,000 points *Make a video of one of the Penny Arcade creators talking about the Witcher - 50,000 points Leaderboard final update; places 1-4 determined by time of hunt completion Prizes Winners will be determined the Tuesday, September 1, after PAX Prime ends. Prizes will be distributed after the winners are determined. Grand Prize: *Nvidia Graphic Card *2 $50 Xbox Gift Cards *A Witcher Longboard *Witcher Board Game *Witcher hoodies from Jinx *Corsair PC accessory *A pair of Gunnar Glasses *Copy of The World of the Witcher (Dark Horse) *Copy of The Witcher Vol. 1 (Full trade comic Dark Horse) *Copy of issue #1 of Fox Children Comic 2nd Prize: *2 $50 Xbox Gift Cards *Corsair PC accessory *Pair of Gunnar Glasses *Copy of The World of the Witcher (Dark Horse) 3rd Prize: *One $50 Xbox Gift Card *Corsair PC accessory *Pair of Gunnar Glasses *Copy of The Witcher Vol. 1 (Full trade comic Dark Horse) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events Category:Pages with tables